


Under the Raydor

by Gingersnapped907



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Shandy, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnapped907/pseuds/Gingersnapped907
Summary: Sharon decides she needs to go undercover to solve a case that someone is building against her. When Andy finds out he's not too happy about that. Of course, it's a Shandy fic.





	1. Chapter 1

~Under the Raydor~

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!

How she finds herself in these situations she'll never know? Well, ok she did know full well how she ended up here in this hole in a wall bar sitting with the last person she wanted to be mixed up in this mess. Keeping her eyes locked on the front door waiting for the person that might have information on the individual that had put her life into this tailspin, to walk through it. Sharon was twisting the beer bottle between her hands, realizing she was playing with the label of the now warm untouched drink. She wasn't sure if it was from nervousness or in anticipation of what was to come. A hand stopped the movements of her fidgeting fingers; the warmth offered her a little comfort sending her thoughts back to how it all had come to this moment in time.

For the past month, every few days she had received a threatening letter. By the end of the month, it had escalated into gifts. The first one was a dozen long stem black dead roses then they grew into more disturbing gifts. The last one was that of a Barbie doll dressed in police uniform with the same color hair as Sharon's and green eyes, the extreme difference was the doll had a hole right between its eyes. The letters had started at her office but they would also appear at her condo. The gifts, however, were always delivered to her condo and were more personal than the letters, almost meant for her eyes only. Sharon had talked to the building manager, security, and the maintenance staff but no one was ever seen on camera or had anyone remember seeing anyone delivering the packages.

The team knew of the messages, but Sharon made sure they didn't know about the gifts. She knew that her team would be overprotected of her. Which was be a big change of how they felt about her just a few years ago, they had all come along way since then. Not really wanting to keep this a secret but Sharon had good a feeling of who was behind all of this and if she was right he wouldn't hesitate to take out anyone in his way. She had been gathering information and evidence and was about to bring it all to Assistant Chief Taylor. Sharon was leaving her place to head into work when she had received a call from Andy. That was when everything got much more complicated.

Sharon had received the life-altering call a week ago. After that she was grateful she didn't get her team involved and there was no way she would let them put their jobs on the line for her. They had all been busy with the high profile murder they had just been rolled out on anyways. So Sharon had set off to go undercover work of her own. She needed to find out who was setting her up. As she was just finishing up getting dressed there was a knock on her motel door. Nobody knew she was here, well one person did but it was still way too early to except them.

There was another knock as she stood contemplating on what to do. Places as seedy as this motel didn't have peepholes in their doors, so with her gun in hand she stood to the side of the door and waited. Maybe if she was quiet whoever it was would just leave, but then there was a louder knock, a pounding with a loud not very happy voice, "I know you're in there, Sharon. Just open the damn door."

Crap, she thought and stomped her foot, How did he find me? No, this wasn't going go well at all. Clicking the safety back on and pointing her gun towards the ground  
Sharon swung the door open hard and demanded, "how did you find me?"

He was startled back at the door suddenly whipped open and his mouth hung wide open too as his eyes made their way up and down her leather-clad body. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"I asked you, how did you find me?" He gave her no response just stared at her, staring wasn't the right word. His eyes were on a constant move, checking her out once again. The heat from his eyes was giving her goosebumps all over and caused her to shiver. When his eyes finally meet hers Sharon glared and repeated her question. "So, how did you find me?"

Finally able to talk he answered her, "I have my ways though it did seem to take too long to get here from the looks of you." Giving her a smile as he continued, "don't change the subject by deflecting away from answering my question. Seriously, what in the hell are you wearing?" He asked her again as he leaned against the door jam.

Getting frustrated Sharon crossed her arms making sure her gun was still aimed at the floor, she didn't really want to shot the man. There was a quiet stare down for a few seconds before she said, "No, you didn't answer mine. I asked you first."

Having enough of the game he pushed his way into the room. "Fine, I'll tell you if don't freak out, but first you need to answer my question."

Sharon sat on the bed in defeat knowing she needed to explain, there wasn't much else she could do now that he had seen what she was wearing and that he was in her motel room. Knowing there was probably no way for her to get him to leave. Sharon didn't really want him here. Setting her gun down on the nightstand she let out a sigh and began. "Ok, if you really need to know, which you don't by the way, but if you are going to insist then I'm undercover in a bikers bar. How do you think I'm going to dress? I don't want to be taken for a cop the moment I walk in. That would not be a good thing now would it, Andy?"

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm wearing my leather jacket and jeans, Sharon because that way I'll fit right in. As for you, you're going to be sticking out in those skin-tight leather pants and that barely there body-hugging tank-top." Andy said as he sat down beside her.

"By the way, I didn't ask for your opinion on what I'm wearing nor did I invite you in. Now, I asked how did you find me?" It dawned on Sharon as the word was spoken. "Rusty," They both said at the same time. "Ugh, I knew he wouldn't believe it was an admire sending me those letters and gifts!"

"What gifts? What admire?" Andy looked at her intently before continuing, "the Kid called me because he was worried about you that's all. You basically up and left us all without an explanation. Well, not a very good one." Seeing that look in her eye telling him she wanted a better explanation he admitted,"Ok, I had Mike track your phone." He ran his hand on across the back of his neck then shrugged his shoulders, "when you want something bad enough you find it or them or her, even as hard you tried to hide. Did you forget we've got Tao? He is a tech wiz as you very well know."

"Great, just great" Sharon let out with a shake of her head. She had known they would track her. She couldn't go without her phone in case Rusty needed her and she couldn't explain a change in number that would only send up a red flag to her son but she thought she would have more time to accomplish what she needed to. She wasn't good at lying and her excuse was bad, she had to admit.

It was as if Andy was reading her mind. "What, you think we wouldn't look for you? You're not a good liar and the story about going to see a friend was lame at best."

Sharon acted offend. "Hey, I have friends,"

"Look, Sharon, we all know you didn't do it, even Taylor." Andy's tone grew serious.

"Taylor?" She touched her forehand with a shaky hand. "Really, Assistant Chief Taylor knows about all this?"

Really did she think they all would just let her go out on her own to handle this? Her problems were their problems too. It would take some convincing to get that through to her, Andy knew that. "He's the one that said to track your phone. See we all care about you. So whoever this scumbag is that's setting you up for murder, underestimated that fact that we, your team, wouldn't believe the evidence he planted against you!"

Sharon gave him an unconfident smile, it was nice that everyone was on her side but it only worried her more. It would be better if it was like the old days when she was in IA and they all hated her. "If it's who I think it is, all of you shouldn't be involved. He's was very angry at me when I put him in jail. I'm sure him being in there only built up his anger even more."

Andy wasn't going to accept that she wouldn't let the team help her with this. Yes, Sharon was independent and stubborn but she wasn't stupid and she needed her team to back her up right now with some moron trying to wreck her life. "Well, your one of us now, Captain and we protect our own."

"As of yesterday, I'm not the Captain. Here, I'm just Sharon, I might have to do things I can't do as an LAPD Captain." She stood up, fixed her tank-top with a slight adjustment. "I can look after myself, I've been doing it for a long time," she added firmly, walking out of the room.

~TBC~

A/N: The title is a play on words, Under the Raydor (radar) as in going undercover. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Under the Raydor~

________________________________________

Andy had no come back as he stood up and followed her. Sure he knew Sharon didn't need him technically, the thing she didn't get was that he wanted to be here for her and not as Lieutenant Flynn but as Andy, her friend. Not many of the team knew much about Sharon's life outside of work, he knew her best and he hadn't heard her talk of friends. That didn't mean she didn't have any, it was probably that she was just too busy with work and then with Rusty. Even if Sharon didn't realize it he knew she needed a friend to help her now. Andy stayed right behind her since she hadn't kicked him out or order him to not help, he was taking it as a good sign. He wasn't sure if he would follow any order from her right now anyway. Sharon made it clear they were not on duty. This may be undercover but it was also off the clock, off the record, and off the books. If the way she was dressed gave any clue because Andy was sure she wouldn't ever wear anything like that even for a required LAPD undercover operation. He certainly didn't mind the view of her walking ahead of him though. The way those pants hugged every curve. Andy could only imagine how she got them on, though he would like to be the one to take them off of her. When he was suddenly brought to a stop, he realized Sharon had turned around to talk to him and he had walked into her because his mind was on other things.

"Something distracting you, Lieutenant?" She questioned as she crossed her hands over her chest and gave him a questioning look.

"Oh no, I'm just Andy. Captain, you made it clear you are not on duty and the Captain's not here then neither is the Lieutenant." He took two steps back since he was looking straight down at her because after he bumped into her Sharon hadn't budged. His brain was flashing through ideas on how the question she had asked him. There was no way he was going, to tell the truth on what was distracting him but as she stood there tapping her black leather boot, her arms were crossed and she wearing that damned low cut shirt. Andy couldn't stop from saying. "Don't you think you showing a bit too much cleavage there?" He gave a head nod to the area he was talking about.

"If you have a problem with how I am dressed Andy, you can leave anytime." With that, she spun around and stalked off.

The door of the bar swung open, bringing her mind back to what she was supposed to be doing which was watching for her informant. As a few more people entered Sharon's hand tensed around the bottle. When she felt Andy's hand on hers squeezed tighter, she shook her head indicating no it wasn't the person she was meeting and his hand relaxed again but stayed on hers. She had been surprised when Andy showed up out of the blue but she was grateful he was here, though she hadn't expressed that to him yet. Sharon knew she let her anger and worry for Andy get in her way earlier and she knew she needed help but she didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her.

After sitting there for an unproductive hour, Andy decided they needed to change things up. "Sharon?" He turned at looked at her, "since we are here, we really should try and blend in better." His eyes scan that part of her body he could see as she sat next to him before speaking again. "Even though in that outfit of yours, everyone will be watching you especially from behind." Sharon smacked Andy's arm, but that didn't stop him. "Dance with me?"

"What?" Shocked that Andy would ask her that. "No, the person could be here any minute and we need to pay attention." Her eyes automatically went back to the door.

Andy wasn't one to give up and he really wanted to dance with this beautiful woman again. "We're here let's have a little fun, Sharon." He gave her a shoulder shrug as if to say why not. "Look, if this informant person of yours actually shows up they'll spot you right away. It's not like they could miss you."

She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out in frustration with Andy bad mouthing her choice of clothes. "Will you stop making fun of my outfit? I didn't want to wear it an don't like it either but I thought it would help me blend in." She said with a pout.

"Sharon, you do know that even wearing the same type of clothes as the girls that hang out in a biker bar doesn't help you of all people blend in." Andy laughed at the thought that Sharon Raydor could mingle in a biker's bar.

Getting madder at Andy for insulting her clothes once again, sure they weren't her first pick for comfortable attire. Did they look that bad on her? "What is that suppose to mean? You do know you're not helping your argument at all?"

He smiled. Andy did like to rile her up, it brought a flush of pink to her cheeks and her eyes burned a darker green. "Dance with me and I'll explain."

"Hmm, Fine." Sharon gave in because she was curious about how Andy would dig out of the hole he put himself in and in all honesty she did want to dance with this handsome man again. The last time was at his daughter's wedding; it had been that long since he held her in his arms.

She watched as Andy stood up and held out his hand to her. When she placed her hand in his, Sharon felt instantly warmer, the warmth coursed through her and settled low in her center. She took a minute to just feel that amazing feeling. "Well, are you coming?" Andy asked as he stood there waiting, holding her hand. Knowing he could come just from the electric feelings shooting through him as he held her hand, just the touching of her did that to him. She smiled knowingly up at him then slowly slid out of the booth.

They had picked that sitting arrangement because it was in the back and not well lit. The music that was playing was a slow song, which she was grateful for because she had no desire to let go of him. Andy held her close but far enough away so they could look at each other. "Well, we are dancing are you going to explain or are you trying to distract me now?" Sharon asked him. If he thought he could distract her by holding her, he was almost right.

Andy laughed, he had every intention of telling her but holding her was a nice distraction. "As I said before don't freak out on me, it's not a bad thing it's more of a natural thing and by the way, I never said I didn't like your outfit." He smiled down at her enjoying his height advantage and the view that came with it. "Sharon, even in skintight leather pants and a skimpy low cut t-shirt you have an air of class about you."

The tension eased in her body, she wasn't expecting that as Andy's answer. Sharon was actually taken back on his reason why she didn't fit in. At the sincerity in his voice, she decided to get out of her own mind for a little while. There was no reason they couldn't have some fun while they still stayed on guard. It was all to keep their cover she kept telling herself as she let Andy talk her into riding the mechanical bull that sat in a roped-off ring in the middle of the bar. He explained it was a great way to scan the bar and still watch the door. She had made it through most of the ride until the bull took a nasty left and her body went right. Sharon was laughing and had to admit it was fun as she stood up, trying unsuccessfully to brush the hair out of her face. Her hair was everywhere causing her to laugh harder, making it impossible to see through the mass of it. Suddenly Sharon felt the weight of her hair move as it was parted and brushed back out of her eyes.

She found herself looking into the deepest darkest brown eyes, what she saw in them made her stomach flip-flop, and do a few somersaults. Before she could say anything Andy pulled her closer to his body and kissed her, hard. She let out a gasp at the shock of what was happening. Sharon was going to stop him, they were here for work after all. Then as he deepened the kiss there was no way to stop it. She didn't want it to stop so she just let herself feel, be in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck as her tongue pursued his.

Sharon did jump when there was cheering and whooping from the bar patrons watching them. She stepped back her eyes not leaving his, slowly feeling the blush heating her cheeks at the thought of kissing Andy like that in front of everyone. Unconsciously she ran the tip of her tongue across her lips then brought her fingertips to hear them trying to settle the tingling that's was running through her swollen lips. A movement behind Andy caught her eye; it was her informant looking very unimpressed at the scene they were causing. Sharon tapped her hand on Andy's that still had a firm grip on her hip; the feel of it sent heat invading throughout her body. Wrapping her fingers tightly around his, she took his hand in hers pulling him along and walked out of the bar. There was even louder cheering now as they left since she had no doubt what they all thought was sure to happen. Andy leaned closer to her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about that Sharon, I just couldn't help myself."

"Andy, not now," she said through gritted teeth.

Great, he knew he pushed her too far this time but as he told her he couldn't help himself. "I know I screwed up and that you're mad but we can stay and wait for your..."

Sharon stopped his words when she yanked on their still entwined hands, "shh she's here."

"She?" Andy was surprised at that, it never dawned on him that Sharon's informant could be a girl.

Finally, back in Sharon's motel room, Andy was pacing the floor not being able to keep it in any longer, he blurted out. "How did you stay on that bull so long? Watching you ride that thing, I can't even tell you what it did to me. I'm sorry if I'm being forward and making you uncomfortable but my God if you could see what I saw, you would haven't been able to stop yourself either." He let out a loud sigh as he sat down in the chair by the small table it the corner of the room.

They had come back to her motel room after getting confirming information that showed her it was who she suspected it to be and that he was taunting her. Sharon watched Andy pacing and knew he thought he was in trouble. She was letting him sweat it out for now but when he just threw that riding the bull question at her Sharon laughed and asked, "that's what all this pacing is about?" Stepped closer to where Andy was now sitting, raising an eyebrow as she asked him. "So you're actually saying I would have kissed myself like that?" Sharon laughed again at that thought.

"Yes, I am," Andy said completely serious. "The way your hair whipped around, the way your legs gripped the side of that bull and…" Shifting uncomfortably as his pant tighten, he really hoped Sharon didn't notice how just talking about what he saw affected him physically. What he needed right now was to get his own room and take a long, very long cold shower. He didn't know what she would do about all this? They still had to get the guy tormenting her and here he was acting like a kid in high school that couldn't control himself around the prettiest girl on the campus. Andy knew he had overstepped his bounds as a friend with what he did tonight. He wasn't looking forward to the repercussions of that kiss. More sensitivity training classes he was sure to be sent to. When he looked up from his pulsating lap, Andy swallowed hard as he saw her step closer to him.

He had to stop her, they had flirted while they danced, it had all been innocent fun, leave it to him to push it too far. He could see that teasing glint in her eyes, Sharon was still playing along with being undercover, he needed to get her to understand that he couldn't take much more. Did she have any idea on how extremely sexy she looked in those clothes? Hell, he liked seeing Sharon in anything she wore but that low cut shirt, tight pants, and those boots were getting to him. There was only so much a man could do when the woman he had fallen in love with a long time ago was putting herself within his reach, even if she was doing unknowingly. He could still feel her body pressed up against his as they danced and the feel of his hand on her hips. The way she rode that bull, he could see that she let herself go and just had fun. The light in her eyes and her hair flying freely was too much and he didn't hold back then but now in this little motel room, Andy needed to put space between them now. So he hoping his voice wouldn't crack as he said, "look, Sharon, I'm sorry. I'll get out of here, get my own room, what happens undercover stays undercover. Tomorrow we'll get the team together," when she was about to say something he quickly continued. "Yes, the team you are not doing this alone anymore and they are worried about you as much as I was." Andy went to stand up hoping she couldn't see how much she was affecting him being so close to him in those clothes, and how she lost herself on that bull.

Andy was almost on his feet when he heard a stern, "sit." Crap, he thought, that's her Darth Raydr tone. Andy knew he was really in for it now.

Sharon stepped in front of Andy so he couldn't leave. She was sure he was worried that he had pushed their friendship boundaries too far tonight and he had but she had enjoyed it. Here she was probably having too much fun watching this grown man squirm around her. Sharon was going to use this undercover to her advantage, flirt a little and maybe milk this more then she should. "Andy, you asked me a question earlier and I fully intend to answer it." She took a step closer to him so their legs were just barely touching. Sharon could feel the heat from his body run up her leg. She was starting to like these leather pants.

"What?" Andy quickly asked. He didn't remember anything his brain was mush right now with her standing this close to him. He really needed to get out of this small room, which was getting smaller each time Sharon got closer to him.

"Remember you asked how I stayed on that bull so long? Well, the answer is swimming. I swim every day, it really helps tighten and tone those leg muscles." Sharon stepped closer standing over him as her legs settled on each side of his thighs. The stunned look on Andy's face as he looked up at her told her she might have now pushed him too far.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

~Under the Raydor~

Andy rocketed up out of his seat so fast the motion knocked Sharon backward causing her to land on her rear-end. Panicking that he just dumped Sharon Raydor and technically his boss onto the floor. He reached down, carefully helping her up he stuttered, "I'm...I'm sorry Sharon, I've got to go." Once Andy saw that she had her balance back he immediately let go of her hand and elbow. He really couldn't handle touching her and not having her right here, right now. He looked from Sharon's once again messy hair to the bed to the door then to the floor. Andy shook his head to clear his thoughts then took a deep breath; he knew he had to get some cool night air to think clearly. As he let out the breath he was holding he turned to the door and without looking at Sharon, Andy whispered, "I really am sorry about all that's happened." Knowing that it was all a lie he wasn't sorry about having fun tonight and kissing her but this was not the time or the place. There was someone setting her up and he would never lower Sharon to make love to her for the first time in a seedy motel room. If and when that ever happened between them it would be special he'd make sure of it. As he reached for the doorknob Andy's eyes found Sharon's, he wasn't sure what he saw in them. There was confusion but also something else he couldn't really read. Opening the door to let the night air in caused them both to shiver as the breeze blew across the room. Trying to sound calm Andy said, "Sharon, I'll see you in the morning. I'll buy breakfast before we head back to the office."

Sharon stood there bewildered as she stared at the closed door. She had been pretty certain about where this night was headed and this; her standing alone in her motel room was not it. She knew full well she was out of practice at flirting but she didn't think she was that bad, to cause a grown man to run away from her. Immediately Jack's words started flooding through her mind. You're cold, all you do is nag, and no wonder I started drinking after living with you. His favorite line to use on her was nobody else sure as hell would want you, when just a touch from you could freeze hell over. Sharon shook her head not wanting to think about Jack or what just happened between Andy and her. She had more important things she needed to figure out right now. Like what to do with what her confidential informant had to say. As she was going to change clothes for the night she realized she smelled of stale beer and leather. So she took a quick shower to wash off the night then crawled into bed. Laying there Sharon hoped she could keep her mind off Andy leaving, as if he was burned by the iciness of her touch, long enough for her to get some sleep.

Back in the murder room, she was feeling at home after being gone almost a week. Sharon found she really missed it. Even though she could feel the tension in the air because her team wasn't very happy with her, on the fact that she tried to take this on herself. She knew she needed to apologize but right now there was just too much going on. Noticing that Andy was having a hard time looking her in the eye, this was not going to be easy, she thought. They had stopped for breakfast on the way back this morning. He was quiet except when he asked her to explain what she had found out about the person threatening her, that was now upping the ante to setting her up for murder and doing a damn good job of it, were his exact words. She knew he wasn't happy about her keeping all this from him so Sharon had told Andy a little about what was going on. It would have been easier to wait and tell the team together since he was insisting on letting them all help solve her problem but she knew she owed him some information.

It made Andy upset that Sharon still called this case her problem. It was a murder now either way and it involved their captain. He just didn't trust himself to speak too much because he knew he would bring up their kiss and if she wasn't going to bring it up, neither would he. Even if that kiss was all he thought about all night, that he had to take a cold shower and watch sports highlights on his crappy TV to try and get his mind off of the feel of her lips on his. He hadn't got much sleep and now she was all he thought about this morning too. Andy knew Sharon had a lot on her mind and didn't need him adding to her problems as she called it. Right now she needed his friendship not him hitting on her. They made it through breakfast, he had rather have stayed there with her longer but they needed to get back to the Murder Room and solve her problem. So he grabbed the check and headed up to pay. "Ok, we should be going, it's a long drive back."

Sharon was frustrated when all she got out of him when they were done eating and she was done talking was that they needed to go and that it was a long drive. Well, she knew that she had driven here, didn't she? Then Andy turned and picked up the check and walked away with nothing else said between them. Sharon just shrugged it off as they were both caught up in the moment last night and they both were letting off some stress before returning to the real world. If he wasn't going to bring up what happened the night before then neither would she. Andy seemed to want to forget about it but she didn't feel the same way. Actually, Sharon would like to kiss him again but he was more into keeping his distance from her. It hurt to be put aside like that but she'd survive it was nothing new in her life, and it would be worth it if she got to keep Andy's friendship out of all this.

Yes, it was a long drive back to LA and since they both had their own cars, it was quiet and lonely. She didn't feel in the mood for the radio so she spent the whole drive in her head. Was Andy not talking to her because he was mad at her for not telling the team or at least him what was going on? Frankly, any one of them would have done what she had. Was Andy mad because he kissed her? Was she that bad at it that he couldn't talk to her or even look at her anymore? Sharon had thought last night had gone well, actually a lot better then that, for her it was the best kiss she had in...well probably ever. It was that mind-blowing when his lips meet hers but it must have been one-sided she supposed.

Hearing a grumbled, "idiots" brought Sharon out of her thoughts. That's when she realized that Andy and she were staring at each other from across the room, she quickly looked away. When she sent a glare at the culprit that spoke, Provenza was already looking back down at his files. She glanced around the room, seeing that no one was making eye contact with her. The entire team was focused on either their computer screens or going over files. Wondering if it was to look busy to ignore her or were they all actually busy at the same moment time in time. No, she knew that she was the reason for them acting this way. Having enough of hiding everything from her team, Sharon decided it was time to clear things up. Closing her eyes for a second as she opened them she said loudly, "Ok fine. I'll try and explain everything," swallowing hard and slipping her slightly shaking hands into her pants pockets. She didn't want to do this but knew it was necessary. "First, I'd like to start by apologizing for not telling you what was happening. Yes, I was getting letters here but then I started receiving various gifts, I use that term loosely, at my home. As soon as the dead roses showed up I was pretty sure who it was and what he was capable of, but I had to get information to confirm my suspicions that it was someone I dealt with while I was in IA."

"Except you didn't feel the need to inform us, or one of us for that matter, of all the strange gifts that were being delivered to your personal address, Captain?" Andy emphasized the word personal. He knew his question came out harsher than he intended it to but it pissed him off that she kept all this to herself and wouldn't include him, her friend at least to help.

This was the first time Andy had spoken since they had left the diner this morning and leave it to him to start talking to her by practically yelling at her like he used to do. She stayed calm as she replied, "I know it was wrong and you won't believe that I did it with good intentions, but I did." It was said to the whole team but mostly meant for Andy.

He spoke up again, "so how do you know who it is that's sending you the letters, gifts, and setting you up?" Andy stood up as she came by him.

Sharon walked closer to Andy and leaned on his desk, "because it's his MO, he did this back when he first was put in prison. Somehow he was having letters sent to me at work they all were worded verbatim as the new letters, but it wasn't until the packages arrived that I remembered who it was."

Andy took a step closer to her and looked her straight in the eye, "really, Captain it took you that long to realized it was one of the crazy scumbags that you put away?"

Knowing that the team was watching their exchange but she wouldn't back down from him. Sharon stood up fully, crossed her arms and said, "Well, he wasn't the only one that ever called me names or sent me nasty notes or even drew pictures of me." She felt rewarded when Andy's eyes widen. Yes, she knew he was the one that started the infamous wicked witch doodle. With a huff, she continued, "I'm sorry, Lieutenant I wasn't the popular one on the force like you were, Mister Casanova." With that, she strutted the few steps to her office and shut the door.

When her door closed Andy cursed lowly, turned and headed towards the breakroom. "Idiots," this time Provenza didn't mumble it, he said it loud and clear.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

~Under the Raydor~

As Sharon sat in her office to cool off for a little while, she had seen Andy come back and sit at his desk. She knew that he and the team were upset about what she did, about the person taunting her but it seemed like there was something else under Andy's hostility towards her. Rubbing a hand along her forehead she was stressing over stressing now and Sharon knew what she needed to do to relieve part of that stress. It wasn't as if she didn't want the teams help or didn't think they were capable of helping her. She had different motives for not asking them. Coming to a realization, Sharon put both hands on her desk, pushed her chair back and stood up straightening her jacket with a sharp downwards tug. The whole time she was moving she held her breath, finally letting out a long sigh of concession. She knew it was time for her to explain what happened in the past.

Walking out of her office she saw all eyes automatically turn to her, Sharon noticed all except for Andy's. His were still focused on his computer screen even though there wasn't anything on it. Scanning back over the room, she might as well get this done and over with. So after clearing her throat, she spoke in a clear firm voice, "Around six years ago I was investigating a bad cop." When she saw them all look away from her and start to shift in their seats. Sharon rolled her eyes adding in her defense, "Now, please hear me out. Yes, I know everyone dislikes IA but the department is there for a reason and it works. Nobody wants to admit it but there are a few bad cops on every force."

There was some grumbling Sharon knew exactly from who, "let me clarify that most don't start out as the bad guy. Either life or circumstances turn them that way." The team had seemed to accept that. "Well, I'm positive that Sergeant Steve Thompson was a terrible person before he ever joined the force and just used his position as an LAPD officer as a power trip to do what he wanted. It started off with small complaints from suspects, to even more from fellow officers about his behavior. By the time I was given his jacket that was overfilled with complaint forms, Sergeant Thompson had already gone through every training seminar LAPD had to offer, multiple times at that. No one in PSB wanted to deal with him anymore so they handed him off to me. Not that I minded, I like to deal with the hard to handle cases." As Sharon said that her eyes went from Provenza to Andy. She was sure she heard Julio snicker, so she sent him a quick glare because Detective Sanchez had nothing to laugh about and he knew it. Sharon thought of him as was one of her problem children too.

Sharon leaned back on an unused desk and after the room was quiet again she spoke. "Let me make a long story short by saying my meeting with Thompson didn't go well and after trying to explain if he did not take an unpaid leave of absence, he would lose his job." There was a gasp from someone in the room if she had to guess she would think it was Amy. As Sharon continued she tried to keep all emotions out of her voice. She never had a hard time doing that when she talked about rules and laws but when things got personal for her, she knew sometimes her voice would crack. Wanting to stay strong, and show her team that she could handle all this that it didn't affect her. "A quick note before you assume it was just me going all Darth Raydor. Let me assure you I don't come to these decisions lightly, we in IA do everything we can to help out fellow peers." Sharon's eyes were once again on Julio. They all knew that she did everything in her power to keep him from being suspended. "Even if others don't think of us as one of their own we think of all of you that way."

"While Thompson was on suspension, I found solid evidence that he was taking kickbacks from suspects and drug dealers to look the other way. It was rumored that he had killed one of the dealers to show he was in control and had planted evidence to frame a buyer of the murder. I could never prove it so I used all his other offenses against him and had no choice but to as for his shield and his gun then have him removed from the force. He ended up taking a very generous plea deal and only spent five years in jail." Sharon walked over to the look at the evidence they had hung up on the murder board, mostly so she didn't have to look at her team. It was hard for her to open up to others and she did not like sharing her stories like this with anyone let alone her colleagues, especially when she had already known they had barely put up with her when she first took over the Major Crimes division. Stories like this didn't help at all, hearing her takedown of other officers, she wasn't sure if they actually believed that he was a bad cop. They would always doubt that she had always been on their side but also on the side of the law. Sharon steeled herself for their reaction as she looked away from the murder board, "but as you all know the law is the law and we as sworn officers of the law, are we not? Aren't we suppose to uphold it, not break it? I'm sorry if you all feel differently about..."

Provenza slapped a file on his desk and spun around in his chair to look at the captain. In a booming voice, he said, "E'gads, I remember that Thompson guy. Hey, Flynn." He repeated louder when Andy didn't acknowledge him. "Flynn! I'm sure you remember that guy too, right? He was a real asshole. In fact, I heard he pushed someone in IA after he got fired."

There was another gasp and Sharon was positive it was Amy this time. She nodded at her second-in-command, saying softly, "it was more than a push and it did leave some bruising. Though that was after he called me a few choice names and ranting on about how Priority Homicide was right, I was the Wicked Wicked and that he had advice on where I could park my broomstick." At that Andy had finally looked at her and when their eyes locked she gave him a ghost of a smile. Turning back to Provenza, "I rather liked being called Nurse Ratchet and Wicked Witch too. It made everyone scared to come see me so they would have to behave themselves or spend more time down there with me in the Rat Squad lair." She laughed at that and it seemed to light the worried looks on her teams face. "So, thank you for helping me earn that reputation but little did you know that it helped me out too. Oh and believe me, I have been called much worse."

Sharon noticed that Provenza was now more interested in looking at his desk as he rearranging the items on it carefully to not make eye contact with her. Amy was her usual happy self since she never had a run-in with Captain Raydor while she was in IA days. Julio and Mike's looks said they were shocked at the story and would be protective of her. Wanting to finish this up so she could work on actually finding Thompson she pagan explaining again, "after lots of denying and complaining he had accepted the plea bargain that Andrea offered him. His reasoning behind signing it was as he pointed out to me was so he could get out that much faster to make my life miserable. My CI that I met with last night..." Sharon stopped for a second, casting a quick glance at Andy before continuing, "my informant is Steve's ex-wife, being abused by him during their marriage she held no good will towards the man but is still friends with his old friends. Laura was grateful to me for putting her then-husband behind bars before he actually killed her during one of his fits of anger. She wanted to meet somewhere no one would recognize her or me." Again Sharon looked over at Andy, who seemed to be more interested in his blank computer screen than her confession.

Andy was listening to everything Sharon was saying but it was impossible for him to look at her because if he did he would feel the need to apologize to her right now and probably end up kissing her again. That would happen after he yelled at her for keeping all this from him. So he sat facing away from her except to sneak a few quick looks at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Their eyes had meant once or twice and he could see the questions she had in them about the way he was acting.   
He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself for things that had happened last night but also for the way she was treated by him and the entire LAPD. Andy could see she was trying to blow off the nicknames Provenza and him had given her but they had to affect her deep down. Nobody was that iron-clad to not take them personally and now that Andy had gotten to know the real Sharon, he knew she felt things even deeper than anyone. She just hid it behind her armor.

With a sigh, Sharon finished, "anyways, Laura confirmed that it was her ex that had killed someone the other night and planted evidence to frame me." Spinning back to the murder board she reached out and touched a copy of one of the letters sent to her that was hanging from a magnet. As Sharon looked at the item in front of her she thought about how much her life had been turned upside down this last month. Just when things were going good, life's road turned a sharp dark corner. She had been traveling down a nice and smooth paved road that had turned off into a dirt gravel road full of potholes. Now, here she was being stalked by an ex-colleague that was setting her up for murder. She knew things had been going too well for her lately. Funny, how life could take different turns and you end up in broken down motel and somehow ending up doing things she would never dream of doing but she had actually enjoyed her time away from herself. Coming out of her thoughts she realized her team was waiting on her. Keeping her back to them Sharon quietly said, "there you know everything, so now we just need to find Mr. Thompson." It was done she had explained it all, she was feeling completely exposed and she didn't like being out there like that, feeling out of control of her life. What she basically wanted to do was go hide in her office, so she turned quickly on her heels to leave the murder room.

As Sharon was passing through her doorway a voice stopped her in her tracks, "ma'am, we will get the psychopath that is doing this to you." As she looked over her shoulder her eyes connected with Andy's before he quickly looked at his shoes, she continued her gaze over to Julio and gave him a thank you nod.

Feeling completely drained Sharon was positive most of them were feeling the same way all for very different reasons though. She let out a sigh, faced her team again to say, "there's not much here we can do right now, so let's go home for the night." No one moved, they were all as stubborn as she was so she gave up and said, "Fine, stay but make sure everyone takes a break for a couple of hours. Go home, relax, take a nap or take a walk, on that note I'll be back in just over an hour. I'll even order food and pick it up on my way back." She thought maybe she could bribe them into forgiving her with dinner. Sharon turned to go into her office and gather her things to see   
Andy's jaw was clenched tight as if he wanted to say something but was holding back. It was going to be much harder then she thought to get this man to even speak to her. Wanting to get him to talk, she said in a bit of an order, "before you leave Lieutenant Flynn, can I see you in my office?"

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

~Under the Raydor~

Disclaimer: I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'!  
Warning: use of some harsh language.

Andy took his time as he watched everyone else leave to do what they each needed to take care of in their two-hour break. Though he knew they were all leaving the murder room to give him and their captain a moment alone. Instead of getting up and talking to her he sat there stewing. He knew why Sharon did what she did and frankly, he knew they all probably would do the same thing but he thought it would be different with him. Andy was thinking they had been getting a lot closer lately and the way Sharon responded to his kiss, then the way she teased him in her motel room wasn't how she usually acted. Knowing it was because she was caught up in the moment he wouldn't take advantage of the situation. He wanted to give them both time back in their real lives but there was too much going on right now, maybe he only saw what he wanted to see. Letting out a huff he stood up, rubbed the back of his neck with his hand at his own frustration. He knew there was no way to avoid confronting her so Andy figured he might as well get it over with so he could go home get a shower and put on some fresh clothes. When he finally turned to go into her office, she was in her doorway with her purse in hand watching him.

Sharon had been standing there for a while, debating if she should just continue walking out the door and leave Andy be, but with everything she had messed up lately she wanted, no she needed to clear things up with her best friend. As their eyes meet she took the courage left in her to tell him, "Andy, we needed to talk. I am sorry for keeping all that from you, I shouldn't have. It's hard to change that in me, to let others help and like it or not we've have to have a conversation about last night. We can't keep going on like this." She took a hesitant step closer to him. "So, why don't we each take the time to go home, shower, and change into some fresh clothes then we can meet at the deli to bring food back for everyone?" She hoped she didn't sound too bossy. That was another thing she needed to work on.

Andy only nodded at Sharon he didn't trust himself to talk yet. He was still upset that things had escalated so bad with the man messing up her life and that she didn't bother telling him about it. He was also upset at himself for losing control and kissing her the way he did. He had a pretty good idea where this "talk" she was wanting to have was going and he knew he had definitely blown it with her.

Sharon watched the turmoil run through Andy's eyes. She really wasn't sure if there was way to fix what she had broke and that was his trust. She needed her best friend at least, even if they didn't go past that. She walked backward a few steps, determined to get out of there with her dignity to not try and beg him to understand why she did what she did. Sergeant Thompson was a very dangerous man and if he knew that she had feelings for Andy she had no doubt that Thompson would go after him just to hurt her. Taking a deep breath she prepared herself to talk, "Well, I'm going to head home to freshen up. If you want to, maybe I'll see you at the deli then, ok?" As they stood staring at each other, she was willing Andy to talk to her. She needed a sign that he would be willing to at least take a step towards letting her fix this.

He knew he needed to answer her. Andy could see that she was trying hard to correct what had happened, even though she had done nothing wrong. Sharon had only done what she thought was best and that's one of the things he loved about her, the ability to put everyone else first and herself last. He wanted to change that and show her she deserved all she wanted out of life, even if it meant doing it as her friend. So after staring at each Andy said in a solemn voice, "Ok, Sharon, I'll be leaving in a minute." She gave him a nod and a small smile as he watched her turn and leave. After cooling off for a minute's Andy got up to head home. While he waited for the elevator so many thoughts ran through his mind. Yes, they needed to talk about what happened even though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear what she had to say. He just needed time to figure out his own feelings and to figure out if he could live without kissing her again, to not be able to taste her lips again. To not be able to feel his hands in her hair again, not to be able to feel her body up against his as he… The ding of the elevator brought him out of his head.

When he exited the elevator Andy noticed the parking garage was pretty sparse of vehicles and there was an eerie silence to the space that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He took a cautious look around seeing nothing out of the ordinary he continued to head to his car. When he was about to open his door he heard voices coming from around the corner, they were muffled sounds but he could hear it was a man and woman talking. As Andy opened the driver's door to leave the voices got significantly louder and instantly he recognized the woman's voice was Sharon's. He quietly as possible closed his door and headed in the direction of her voice, as he got closer he could make out Sharon saying, "do you really think you're going to get away with this Steve?"

"It certainly looks like I am, Captain." He sneered as he said her rank. "Do you see anyone around? I waited until most the real cops were out on patrol and I saw your team leave." Sharon gasped as he yanked on her arm that he was holding behind her back and pushed her closer to his car. She knew she couldn't let him take her anywhere, her chance of surviving slimmed drastically if he got her out of the PAB. He had already taken her gun, that was the first thing he did as he came up behind her when she was walking to her car. She had to admit to herself her mind was on Andy and not on her surroundings as it should have been. Sharon's biggest hope was to try and stall him to give her time to form a plan in her head. Right now she needed some way to distract him so she could either get her gun back or get away from him. She kept trying to dig her heels in so they couldn't move but with the hard cement floor, it was impossible. With another push, Thompson said bitterly, "Anyway, do you really think any of my fellow officers would even come to the rescue of the cold bitch that ran the Rat Squad?"

The things he was saying stung a little because it was mostly true. Except that she was sure there was a mutual respect with her peers, at least within her team. Even when they had a difference of opinion and the fact that she could be a bitch. Most men consider a woman doing her job and doing it well, a bitch. When in all actuality if you just did your own job she could be the easiest person to get along with. "As I seem to recall they are no longer your fellow officers," Sharon said that to matter-of-factually, knowing it would tick him off but she had to stop him somehow.

Thompson whipped her around and got in her face, "and who fault is that? You're the one that got me kicked off the force. You just couldn't stop sticking your nose in places you had no reason to be snooping in." Sharon could feel his grip getting tighter on her wrist. If he squeezed it much harder she feared a bone would crack. Maybe it would be better not to make him madder than he already was, she thought. She tried to take a step back, the alcohol on his breath made her nausea. The smell brought up memories of her confrontations with Jack. Once again she tried to yank her hand away and failed, it just ended up drawing her closer to him. With his head next to ear he blew a warm breath into her hair that ran down her neck and made her stomach turn as she cringed. "Everything was going fine 'til you had to ruin it. I had all the power, even drug dealers were afraid of me. I was always more a part of this..." He waved the hand holding her gun around in a circle to indicate the whole LAPD. Then he repeated, "I was more a part of this then you ever were." He pulled back from her but his rancid breath was still in her face as he spoke, "You were and probably still are one of the most hated cops, that is if you can call yourself that, on the entire force. Even now being head of the Major Crimes division, which I'll never know how you got that position. It's not like you slept your way to the top. Though you do have a damn nice figure. The way you were always investigation them and acting better than us, there's no way they could stand being close to you." He started to laugh, "man the things Provenza and Flynn use to call you were perfect and once a bitch is always a bitch."

He finally turned away from her, which she was grateful for, even with the fumes from the cars and the dank smell that hung in the air of the garage, it was still fresher than his breath. Sharon took a few shallow breaths to try to keep her stomach from roiling. Just then he started moving again, it took her off guard and her feet moved with him until her mind register that she had to stop him or get away, now. "You can't blame me for ruining your life, you did that all by yourself. If you would have followed the law and not broken it you would still be an LAPD officer." Trying to pull away from his grip was no use there had to be something she could do but to keep him talking even if what she had to say pissed him off. No matter what she would not let him take her out of this garage. One way or another it was ending here. So she pulled back hard from his grip. He didn't let go but it stopped him, when he raised the gun at her head, Sharon said, in her best Darth Raydor voice, "I'm not going with you, Steve. You are going to have to kill me here because there is no way I'm letting you get me into your car."

There was a standoff as if he was considering what he wanted to do now. All the while his glare, his anger, and the gun was all aimed at her.

As Andy took a careful look around the wall he could see Steve Thompson dragging a fighting Sharon across the garage. He had a hold of Sharon's arm as Andy got a few steps closer with his gun drawn. There was no way for him to get the better of the dirtbag holding her since they were moving in Andy's direction. When Thompson saw Andy he spun her around, using her body as a shield and he wrapped his arm around her neck. With the other hand, he held his gun to her right temple. "Unless you are here to help me take this bitch out once and for all I suggest you stay where you are Flynn or I'll kill her right now. I did have other plans for her but as long as the end results are the same, I'm good with it. You're gonna have to put your gun down and let us leave."

With a shake of the head, Andy replied steely, "I afraid I can't let you do that. Thompson, think about where you are. Do you really think you were going to come into the LA police garage and just drive away with one of our own." As Andy talked he took a few steps and made sure to make eye contact with Sharon. They had always had a way of communicating with just a look. With his left hand that was helping hold his gun steady, Andy held out three fingers just high enough that Sharon would see the movement but not the idiot Thompson.

Steve laughed then spat on the ground by Sharon's feet. "One of our own? What the hell, Flynn? Has she turned you to the wrong side? She's not one of us. How many times did the good Captain here send you to some seminar or another? Out of all the cops in the LAPD shouldn't you hate her more than anyone?"

When Andy took another step closer to them, Sharon could feel the arm around her neck tighten and the barrel of the gun hurt as he pressed it harder against her head. She knew what needed to be done but first she had to get out of this mans grip before he killed her or Andy or both of them. She couldn't help herself and pleaded, "Andy, don't. I can handle..." Her voice was cut off as his arm closed off her air supply.

"Andy? She called you, Andy. Seem pretty personal for a woman so cold." There was another sickening laugh then Steve said, "Ohhh, I get it now. Flynn, you must have really messed up if you have to kiss this woman's ass. Or is it you want to or have kissed her. Hell, how do you do it? Raydor here is the Ice Queen of the LAPD how could anyone want to get close to her? She would give them frostbite."

Thompson had already tightened his arm around Sharon's neck to where she couldn't breathe and she felt the gun being pushed harder against her temple. She knew she had to do something now and she knew Andy wouldn't leave her, but she didn't want him hurt because of her, so before he gave the signal Sharon sucked in what little breath she had left in her lungs and slammed her high heel into his foot. She was sure it didn't do much damage, but it caught him off guard. When he screamed, she jammed her elbow as hard as she could into his stomach hoping to knock the air out of him.

Her self-defense moves succeeded in causing Thompson to let go of her but it seemed to only make him madder. "You bitch," he spat out as he lifted the gun at her while he was bent over trying to catch his breath. Suddenly a loud echo of gunfire in the small garage caused her eyes to snap closed. It was a double tap, Sharon waited for the pain. Though she knew that sometimes when you're shot you go into shock and don't feel anything. Her only wish was, as her knees buckled under her, was that Thompson didn't turn his rage on Andy and hurt or kill him.

Yep, ~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

~Under the Raydor~  
________________________________________

Andy panicked as he saw Sharon falling and he rushed over to catch her before she could hit the cold hard cement. By the time he held her in his arms there was police surrounding them. He had called for back up as soon as he saw Thompson with her. "Sharon! Sharon, are you ok? Did you get hit? Sharon, you have to look at me. Come on, open your eyes." Andy brushed away the hair that had fallen in her face, the softness of the strands brought back memories of last night when he had his fingers threaded through her hair before he kissed her. He wondered, would it be the last time he got that chance?

Sharon could hear Andy yelling to her but she didn't want to open her eyes. It was too nice just laying here in his warm arms. She worried if she opened her eyes the real world would come flooding in and so would the pain. She waited to feel the pain when there was none, she thought maybe she hadn't been shot. Steve had been so close to her, how could he have missed? She must have just fallen because she had lost her balance when Thompson had bent over when he still had a hold of her. Could her equilibrium that off? Maybe the stress of all that had happened the last week had caught up with her causing her legs to give out from everything. Now knowing she wasn't hit, Sharon was panicked about Andy. There was gunfire but who fired first? "What happened?" She asked as she opened her eyes. She quickly turned her head to him but it was hard to get a clear view. "Did you get shot, Andy?" She struggled to sit up so she could see him better.

He helped her sit up but didn't let go of her. "No. No, I'm fine. When you decided to go all Chuck Norris on the guy it put space between you both and as Thompson aimed at you, I shot him." They sat there staring at each other neither wanting to look away.

One of the officers that were now on the scene said, "Captain, it looks like the man did fire but it hit the ground right beside you. From the smell of alcohol on him, that could be what caused him miss you but just barely." Sharon and Andy held eye contact. With no reply, the officer continued, "the paramedics are here ma'am and want to see if you were hurt in any way."

Not wanting to but knowing she needed to get up. Sharon slowly blinked to bring herself out of the trance his deep brown eyes put her under. She went to shift out of Andy's arms. "I'm fine, I wasn't hit. I'm not hurt."

Andy let go of her long enough to stand up; he then reached down and put his arm around Sharon's waist to help her. When he caught that look from her saying she could do it herself, he whispered to her, "just try and stop me."

She didn't try to move away and stood up by leaning on Andy. Not that she needed to, she wanted his support. Once she was steady on her feet. Sharon looked at the body on the ground, then turned in Andy's arms and said with a smile, "Wow, you're a better shot than me. Hmmm, to able to hit a guy between the eyes while he was moving and pointing a gun."

"Don't make light of this Sharon, he could have killed you." Andy shook his head at her attempt to try and lighten the moment. He tightened his grip on her, pulling in closer to him. He had no desire to let go of this woman but as he saw Sergeant Staples from FID show up he let out a low groan and stepped away from her.

Sharon stood in front of Andy, straightening his tie then held one of his hands in both of hers to calm her. When she was finally done fiddling she looked up to see that his brown eyes were still dark and stormy. Taking one hand out of his she patted him on the chest and said, "be nice, Andy. It was a clean shooting. You'll be fine."

It took the rest of the night for both Sharon and Andy to be able to be allowed to head to their homes. There had been so many forms to fill out and thousands of questions to answers from IA to Taylor, and to Pope. Sharon was released to go home before Andy because she hadn't discharged her weapon. Well, it had been fired just not by her. It didn't get passed her that she had come close to be being killed by her own gun. As she entered her condo, she took in her surrounding just grateful to be home and how it's the small things people take for granted, until something happens like tonight happens that makes one slow down and think of what's really important. Sharon had wanted to stay with Andy but he told her to go home and rest, that he'd call later or he'd see her at work tomorrow. She knew it would all work out for Andy, he was just doing his job. After taking a long hot shower she changed into some comfortable clothes and crawled into bed to read. Her body was exhausted but her mind was too wound up to sleep, she needed to relax for a while. Her eyes just couldn't focus on the book in front of her, not when so many things could have happened tonight to change her life forever.

Now here she was at home doing her regular nightly ritual, trying to go on with her life as if nothing happened. Sitting up in bed she realized how much she needed to talk to Andy, to tell him things she's been holding inside for too long. Looking over at her nightstand to make sure her cell phone was there and charging, Sharon didn't want to miss a call from Andy. She jumped a little when she heard a knock on her front door. She must have dozed off, for when she looked at the clock it was two hours later. Rusty had been staying with a college friend, she didn't want him staying here while that lunatic was on loose and knew where they lived. She hadn't yet told Rusty about what happened tonight, Sharon knew he would insist on coming home and she didn't want him to upend his life over nothing. There was another knock a bit louder this time. Maybe her son had come home and forgot his key. She was still leery though just because Steve Thompson was dead didn't mean he didn't have friends left out there to finish what he started. Sharon was tired of living in fear as she grabbed her backup gun out of her nightstand and cautiously made her way to the door.

Again there was another knock but this time it was lighter and it came in a pattern of two than three quick taps, causing Sharon to smile. She knew that knock, and then she heard a voice say, "Sharon, it's me, Andy." Quick to open the door what she saw made her gasp. In front of her stood a man that resembled her Lieutenant Flynn but this man was in complete disarray. His face was drawn from exhaustion taking its toll, his tie was hanging loosely around his neck while his shirt was wrinkled and partly untucked. As she scanned his appearance she noticed Andy's hair was ruffled and standing every which direction as if he had been running his hands through it all night. He gave her a slight half smile, the kind that made her heart skip a beat but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. Their gaze stayed on each other; his were a dull brown and didn't have the usual spark in them. Andy could tell Sharon was absorbing what she saw but so was he and just the sight of her made him feel better. "Now, this all seems familiar, except that you're not wearing leather and it's not a hole-in-the-wall motel room," Andy said jokingly, as he looked her up and down seeing the gun in her hand. They just stood absorbing each other. To break the tense moment he asked, "you're not going to shoot me, are you? I think IA has seen enough of us tonight and this morning."

After completely taking in the sight of Andy, Sharon quickly set her Glock down on the table behind her then took his hand and pulled him inside her condo. "That's not funny. Now, get in here before you fall down."

He reluctantly followed Sharon mostly because she had a death grip on his hand and that he didn't really want her to let go. "Look, Sharon, I know I'd said I'd call and it's late, but..." Andy blurted out quickly but then he paused when he realized when he was looking at her that her hair was messy again but more like bed hair and she had that just woke up look in her eyes. "You were sleeping, I'm sorry I woke you. I shouldn't be here. Yes, it's only been a few hours since we saw each other I know but I really had to see again with my own eyes that you were fine." He looked down at pajama shorts and t-shirt. His eyes couldn't help but linger on her long perfect legs. "Now, that I had the chance, I'll go." Andy went to take his hand back out of her grip, but Sharon refused to let go. Instead, she reached behind him with her free hand and locked the door.

No words were spoken as she held tightly to his hand and led him into her bedroom. Sharon let go of his hand long enough to help Andy undress down to his t-shirt and boxers, which was done in silence as well. Taking his hand again she pulled him with her to the side of her bed. Knowing after all that had happened they were both too exhausted for anything more than sleep. What, she wanted right now was to be held by the man she had been slowly losing her heart to. So she crawled on her knees the middle of the bed when she felt resistance from their joined hands, she looked back over her shoulder to see Andy standing above her, hesitant.

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

~Under the Raydor~

Andy would give anything to just lay in the same bed with the woman. He had already given his heart long ago, but after the hard month she had and having, almost being killed tonight he didn't want to again take advantage of the situation. Andy was starting to see a pattern erupting in their lives, it seemed that there were a cause and effect going on. Something would happen to one or both of them that caused the need for each other or more so it would open Sharon's eyes that the team and him would always be there for her. What Andy truly wanted was for her to need him because she wanted him with her not because there was a family function or case bringing them closer or murderer or any other reason besides just wanting his company.

It was as if she was reading his mind as they stared at each other. Sharon pulled on his hand again causing him to sit down on the bed with her. They were now eye to eye as Sharon leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I need you to hold me, Andy." Those were the only word spoken between them. They didn't always need words to communicate they just had a way to say what they wanted in a look. Except it seemed when it came to matters of the heart there they failed every time, but now to her Andy's eyes were saying he needed her as much as she needed him. She gave him a quick kiss on the check then laid down turning on her side and bringing his arm with her, therefore, he had to follow.

Hearing Sharon Raydor say she needed him caused Andy to stop breathing a few seconds. The sound of her throaty whisper as she spoke gave him a spark of hope that she might really need him as much as he needed her. The feel of her lips on his cheek had jump-started his heart into beating again. Not being able to fight it anymore Andy gave in and moved with Sharon and as they settled into a comfortable position on their sides, with one arm wrapped around her and the other under her head. He pulled her as close to him as possible, pressing up against her back. He let out a gasp as she slid her cold toes along his calves. He felt a giggle vibrate through her and held her tighter, burying his face in her hair as she wrapped her legs around his. They fell into a deep breath synchronized rhythm. When Andy breathed in, so was she. As Sharon exhaled, so did Andy. The rise and fall of their bodies caused them both to let out a long sigh and lulled them into a much needed deep sleep, laying in each other's arms.

Sharon awoke to the wonderful feeling of fingers running through her hair, massaging her head, and neck. "Hmm, that feels wonderful. I could get used to being woken up like this." Her eyes grew wide at what she just confessed out loud. Maybe he didn't hear her. She stayed still to see if Andy would react to the words she uttered.

Andy felt Sharon stiffen after she admitted she'd like him in her bed more often. He decided not to push her about it now but he would mention it again soon because there's nothing he wanted more than to wake up next to this woman every morning. Letting her off the hook, for now, he whispered in her ear, "good morning Beautiful." He ran his foot along her long leg and asked in a low thick morning voice, "you know I was thinking, maybe one of these days I could get you to wear that undercover outfit again?"

She turned over to face him and sat up halfway to look down at Andy, "What? No way, I'm not going out in public like that again."

Andy lifted one hand to run his fingers through her hair. He couldn't seem to resist her hair or those amazing legs. He had always been a legman but there's something about Sharon's hair Andy found irresistible. All he thought about was how her hair would feel was it as soft and thick as it looked? Just the smell of her shampoo as Sharon walked by him at work could make his pants grow tighter. Now, here he found himself being able to explore and find out for himself and he prided himself to know that he was right by all accounts. "Oh, I had no intentions of you having to wear that outfit outside of your bedroom," he said with a huge smile on his face.

Sharon was a bit shocked at Andy's boldness as he was flirting with her in her bed. Yes, they were in bed together but they had just been here to sleep off their exhaustion. When she felt his hands slide through her hair again, it just did something inside of her, it got juices flowing in her core that had been long forgotten about. So when Andy smiled at her and tugged her head a little closer, she willing followed. Their lips meet with a slow timid kiss at first then built up to a burning need. She drew back enough to get some air. "Wow," she smiled back at him, "so you're saying you liked my badass biker look?"

"Sharon, you are always badass no matter what you wear," he said lowly, as he let his hand roam freely over her body. Andy kissed her again before saying, "there is no doubt that I did like that look on you Sharon, but I like kissing you even mo..."

His words were stopped as she kissed him again. Sharon wasn't sure if she pulled him or he pushed her backward but they ended up with Andy laying over her as their kiss depended. "Thank you, Andy," she said softly as her hands ran over his now bare chest. She had already slipped his shirt off as he was talking.

He lifted his head up from where he was running kisses along her neck. "For what?" he asked confused.

She kissed him again then laid her head back on her pillow. Looking him in the eye she said in a serious voice, "Thank you for everything. For understanding me, for being here for me, for being my friend when I didn't know I needed one. For not giving up on me, for me for waiting for me, and oh let's see, for saving my life."

His arms were getting tired of holding himself over her so he gently settled his body over hers and with one hand he stroked her hair that laid spread out over her pillow. "There is no doubt that you were handling that dirtbag fine on your own. I only came in after the fact and took him down so you didn't have to." Andy kissed her again as that scene of her fighting off the moron, Thompson ran through his mind. He was so grateful he got to be here holding her and kissing the woman he'd give his own life to protect. "I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this Sharon, but all that comes with loving someone. There is nothing that you just said that I wouldn't do for you over and over again. Even if all we ever were was just friends."

Sharon looked from where his almost naked body was laying on hers then up to his eyes again. They lay there, chests pressing against the other with each breath they took. She could see how much he cared for her in his eyes that it spread a warmth throughout her. "Well, Andy, I'd say we are now more than just friends," Sharon's said with a flirty cadence to her voice as she smiled at him.

Andy grew serious and caught her hand that was sliding, from his hair to his shoulder, down his arm and back up to repeat it all over. "You can't take off on your own again. Promise me that, Sharon. You have too many people that care about you and that… and that love you."

"Wait, if you feel that way, why did you leave last night at the motel?" Sharon questioned in a sad almost dejected voice but her hand return to the pattern she was making. It was nice to be able to touch him this way, to feel her hands on his heated skin.

Placing his chin on her chest he looked up at her in amazement. Andy wondered, did she really not know the pull she had on him? It hurt him to think that she thought him making a quick escape had something to do with him not wanting her. That couldn't be farther from the truth. He had to get her to understand, so he explained, "Leaving that night was one of the hardest things I've ever done but if and when I ever got the chance to be with you I didn't want it to be in some run down flea-bitten motel room."

Sharon's fingers had been now running through his hair; she liked the feel of it. She had to admit that she had thought of doing that a lot lately and was happy to know that Andy's hair was as soft as it looked. She tapped him on the head, "hey I did sleep in there, you are going to make me start itching. Andy, it would never matter where we were when we make love as long as I'm with you, nothing else would ever matter. Don't forget, the same goes for you when you do impulsive things without thinking that you also have people that care about you and that love you." With her long legs, Sharon wrapped them around his and with a push on his shoulder she flipped them over.

As Andy looked up at her in surprise on how easy she had just moved them. Her bright green eyes held a mischievous spark, her hair hung down around her face as she sat on top of him with her knees on each side of his hips. He couldn't help but be drawn to kiss her again. So he reached up and put his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him in a passionate kiss. As their kiss slowed down, Andy held back her hair to see her face better and said with a smile, "Sharon, have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She ducked her head to hide the blush rising in her cheeks. All she could manage was a quiet, "no." It was too hard for her to talk at the moment. Andy made her feel special and she really did find him irresistible.

With a hand on her chin, Andy lifted her head up to meet her eyes, "You are and I will have to make sure I tell you every chance I get. Though, there is one problem." She wiggled on him a little and narrowed her eyes at him in question. Andy laughed at the look she gave him, placing his hands on her hips he pulled her closer to him. He watched her eyes widen and there could be no doubt that she could feel how much he wanted her. Receiving only an "hmm" from her he explained his laugh. "It's hard to be intimated with that Darth Raydor glare of yours when you're half dressed and straddling me."

When he got the smile he was hoping for Andy added, "Oh and Beautiful the problem is...I think you are wearing too many clothes." Sharon agreed and slowly started to remove her t-shirt and shorts, never moving off of him. As his hands explored her newly exposed skin he thought, hey, if Sharon likes being in control for now, who was he to complain. Andy didn't mind at all, being under the Raydor.  
________________________________________

~The end~


End file.
